1. Field
The present invention relates to an improvement of a saddle-ride type vehicle which is provided with a canister adsorbing fuel gas which evaporates in a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Saddle-ride type vehicles are known, in which a canister is provided at a vehicle, and fuel gas that is produced in a fuel tank is absorbed by the canister, thus preventing the fuel gas from being emitted into the atmosphere.
Such a configuration is shown, for example, in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-No. 4-372484). As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the Patent Literature 1, a fender (4) which acts as a mudguard covering a rear wheel (3) (the numeral in the parentheses is a reference sign described in the Patent Literature 1. The same shall apply thereafter.) is provided at a rear portion of the saddle-ride type vehicle, a canister (18) is provided on a right side of the fender (4) in a vehicle width direction, and a fuel tank (1) is arranged above the canister (18). That is, the canister (18) is arranged between the fuel tank (1) and the fender (4) in a height direction and provided on a right side in the vehicle width direction, as viewed from a top plane view of the vehicle.
In Patent Literature 1, the canister (18) is arranged at a position above the fender (4) and on the right side in the vehicle width direction, so that in order to protect the canister (18) from the outside, it is necessary to take a step to separately provide a protection wall at the fender (4).
In addition, if the fuel tank (1) is structured so as to have an enough volume, while allowing the canister (18) to be arranged at a vehicle rear portion, there is a problem that the vehicle is required to have increased height.
Technology would be helpful which can protect the canister and, at the same time, allow the fuel tank to have the enough volume, without requiring an increase in vehicle size.